Jaki Hamil
by 20Gag
Summary: Akhirnya Niji tau bahwa Jaki mengandung anaknya saat mereka tengah latihan sehabis pulang sekolah.


HAIII! Ummm... hallo, author kembali setelah beberapa lama hiatus. HIKS! /ga ada yang notice/ dan kembali lagi bersama saya. _JENG JENG JENG! *_semua bubar, cerita tamat*

_**THE END!**_

.

.

OKE ENGGA SAYA BOONG KOK

.

.

KnB punya akang Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cerita ini punya author

Cerita ini sangat pendek dan alurnya ga jelas.

Mengandung unsur genre yang tidak jelas

Mengandung unsur pelangi

Mengandung unsur homo

Mengandung unsur hal yang menyimpang dari akal sehat

Pairnya seterah kalian aja mau siapa, meski disini ada hintnya

Banyak kata-kata tidak senonoh, jadi ratednya T+ aja

Udah ah capek

To the story aja ya

.

.

Jaki Hamil

.

.

Laki-laki berambut asep itu berjalan terjegang-jegang karena kesakitan. Tau lah kesakitannya karena apa, disodok Niji semalem. Ia merutuki kekasih jahanamnya itu karena dengan indahnya melakukan kegiatan 'itu' selama sekitar 20 ronde lamanya. *oke ini lebay* tak lama kemudia ia sampai di kelasnya dan segera duduk manis di pojok depan kelas. Kelas sudah ramai, sudah ada si bencong ganteng dan si dekil kesepian yang tengah gosip di kelasnya. Tau kan siapa? Kise dan Aomine. Oh iya, laki-laki berambut asap tersebut namanya Haizaki, biasa dipanggil Jaki anak kampung.

Engga ding boong.

Beberapa menit sebelum kelas dimulai, Akashi datang ke kelas mereka dan berkata dari mulut pintu.

"Pulang sekolah latihan, kita akan ada pertandingan melawan sekolah lain besok."

"Oh oke!" jawab Kise dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

_._

_._

"_**NANI DE FAKH?! BESOK?!**_" kata Kise kaget.

Tentu saja Jaki mendengar perintah wakil kaptennya itu untuk berlatih pulang sekolah. Walau pada dasarnya Jaki berniat untuk langsung pulang nantinya. Tapi yasudahlah, Tuhan berkata lain :')

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, mereka semua tengah berkumpul di aula olahraga dimana mereka biasa latihan basket. Kise datang dengan sumringah. Aomine datang dengan mata tertutup karena dia malas. Kuroko yang sudah datang tapi tidak diketahui sejak kapan eksistensinya ada di ruangan itu. Midorima datang memakai training putih lope-lope yang menjadi lucky itemnya hari ini. Akashi, jangan ditanya. Dia membolos pelajaran dari pagi untuk latihan. Murasakibara datang membawa dua kardus momogi yang diapit di antaranya keteknya. Nijimura datang dengan sangat (sok) cool. Dan Jaki datang dengan jalan berjegang, masih nyeri. Itu ungkapnya.

"Gausah cas cis cus lagi. Cepat ambil posisi masing-masing, kita mulai latihan. Oh iya, Jaki turun duluan! Setelah dua quarter baru Kise main." Perintah Nijimura pada para member yang bermuka om-om ganteng itu.

.

.

"YAKKK MINE OPER-OPER! ITU AKASHI LAGI KOSONG PE'A! ADUH, MURASAKIBARA TARO DULU MOMOGINYA! MIDORIMA, CELANA BELAKANGMU SOBEK! DAN HEI— MANA KUROKO?!"

"Aku disini senpai." Jawab Kuroko yang ada di tengah lapangan.

"Oh, oke. Lanjutkan, nah sek— HEI JAKI JANGAN NGUPIL MULU! CEPET OPER BOLANYA KE MIDORIMA!" begitulah kurang lebih titah serapah sang Nijimura pada para budak— ralat. Membernya. Kini permainan tengah memasuki quarter dua di menit ketengah.

_HOEEEEKKKKKK!_

Terdengar suara seseorang muntah di tengah lapangan. Ternyata itu Jaki. Nijimura yang panik langsung menghampiri Jaki dan membopongnya ke pinggir lapangan.

"Jak sadar Jak!" kata Nijimura yang menampar Jaki untuk menyadarkannya.

"Astoge, dia tidak sadarkan diri! Kalian lanjutkan latihan, biar aku yang mengantar Jaki ke rumah sakit." Semua mengangguk dan melanjutkan latihan sementara Nijimura menggendong ala karung tubuh Jaki menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Nijimura memasukkan Jaki ke ruangan IGD. Disana nampak seorang dokter dan suster yang menangani Jaki dibalik tirai putih, sementara Nijimura menunggu diluar.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sang dokter dan suster keluar dari balik tirai tersebut dengan Jaki menangis tersendu-sendu disana.

"Niji-senpai... hikss... hikss..." Nijimura menghampiri Jaki yang tengah menangis dengan OOC nya.

"Kenapa Jak? Kamu kena penyakit apa? Transgender?! Alhamdulillah akhirnya aku tau bahwa aku bukan homo." Katanya bersyukur.

"ENGGA! HIKSSS HIKSS!" Jaki menjerit dan meraung-raung hingga menyebabkan pasien yang terkena penyakit jantung disana hampir meninggal di tempat.

"Lalu?" Nijimura memasang muka heran sambil melihat laki-laki di hadapannya itu intens.

"Aku... hiks... aku... hamil—"

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian

.

.

"**APA?!**_"_

_._

_._

Tamat.

.

.

Iya gw tau ini gaje. Tapi hati gw berkata untuk mempublish cerita ini, baik ada yang review atau tidak. Yang penting di share, ehehehehehe. Gomen kalo mengganggu kalian~ selamat tinggal uvu /?!/


End file.
